Somin Kim
History Early life Somin was raised in a loving household consisting of her mother (Hyomin Kim), father (Jeonghun Kim) and her older sister (Jiwoo Kim). Although her mother was a busy woman, being the owner of a dermatology clinic, the two were still rather close. They even made each other build-a-bears with their voice recordings in it for whenever they missed each other. Her father was a veteran chef and Somin often thought of him as the best chef in the world! He often made her Jokbal, which she loves to this day, but is a firm believer that nobody can make it better than her father. Even at the age of three, Somin idolized her big sister, Jiwoo. Even though there was a four year age gap between the two, they were also very close. Jiwoo was an aspiring idol, destined to make her dream a reality. Somin wanted to follow in her footsteps and therefore took up dancing and singing lessons at a very young age. However, just before the debut of Jiwoo's girl group that she had just been accepted into after many years of training, a sudden car accident rendered her unable to perform. Jiwoo was paralyzed from the waist down and fell into a deep depression, losing her passion to sing or dance. She was quite worried about her little sister's dream on becoming an idol as it wasn't just a happy, magical job. But she wanted Somin to live a happy life that she, herself couldn't. Later on in life, Somin began dating a boy known as 'Myungsoo Park.' In the beginning, they had a very wholesome relationship. However, Somin left him once she discovered that he had been cheating on her with different for several months. His reasoning was that Somin was boring and didn’t offer much to him, not really being his type. He also found her idol ‘delusions’ weird and thought she would never make it to become one. It’s been about a year and a half since they broke up and ever since she became famous, Myungsoo has been trying to get back together with her. Their relationship lasted ten months in total. Talent Super High School Level Internet Idol After acquiring a manager from Japan, Somin's career began to skyrocket from her YouTube Channel, where she posted her own original songs and dances, occasionally song and dance covers as well. She live streamed often and loved interacting with her growing fan base. Eventually she gained a strong and loyal fan base who would often donate plenty to support her. It wasn't long until she was a huge hit. Her manager saw a better opportunity for her in Japan, where she was offered to enroll in Hope's Peak Academy. This wasn't the only reason, most of her fan base happened to be Japanese and the chance to hold live performances was in reach. As someone who was already learning Japanese and is quite fascinated by Japanese culture, Somin was delighted at the chance to move to Japan. Although it was hard to leave her family behind, they wholeheartedly supported her decision on moving away. Appearance Personality Relationships Quotes Trivia ☆Stage name “Kyandii” comes from her sweet personality, cutesy voice and love for sweets. It also comes from her fascination with Japan. ☆Has a YouTube channel where she uploads her music, dances and even dance covers of other songs ☆Her charm points (as stated by fans) are: Her soft features, bust, “absolute territory” and voice. ☆Is worried about gaining weight from all the sweets she eats, but never seems to. It is often a joke that the only weight she gains goes to her chest. ☆Can’t cook to save her life. ☆She has a small scar on her hand from burning herself on a Deonjangjjigae bowl when she went out to eat with her family. Gallery Category:Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Korean Characters Category:Gemini Zodiac Category:Female Category:Alive